Days of a Minecrafter
by Manias 3.0
Summary: This is an audience-based story about Team Maniac. Reviewers suggest what the characters of the story do. It could be meeting legendary Youtubers, Hunger Games or other minigames, Finding Herobrine, anything. Colaborated with Gamtime99, Eduardo Amador Amazonas, and Riku Kingdom Hearts. Also, if you would like to be in Team Maniac, tell us in the review section or PM me the details.
1. The First Days

**(This is a new thing I'm trying out that is audience-based, aside from this first chapter. My co-authors, Riku Kingdom Hearts, Eduardo Amador Amazonas, and Gametime99/ aka Yoshevil, are also doing this with me, so, I do NOT own any skin characters. But if you want me to add your possible OC/skin, let me know in my PM inbox, or in the review section down below. Just tell me the name, the image, and the personality, and I will come up with something. Also, suggest what or who I should add in the comments, and I'll do my best to integrate them somehow into the story. It's a free-for-all, so, enjoy!)**

…

Day 1:

Creeper Hunter Girl, or Stephanie, spawned in a new world and opened her eyes for the first time. Looking around, she noticed that the land was made out of blocks. She, too, was made out of blocks, and her neon green creeper shirt, blue jeans, and green headband were all, somehow, attached to her skin. Standing up, she got a good look at her surroundings with her green eyes. She was in a woods biome, there were lots of oak trees, and she could see a patch of flat land just ahead. So, Stephanie got to it, and started punching wood. After gathering about ten trees' worth of wood, saplings, and apples, she turned them into planks, and started building a basic house. It was just a normal 6x6x3 standard house. She crafted a bench and a door, and then some tools to get her through the night, since she didn't have a bed yet. Then, as night fell, she barricaded the door, and waited for morning.

…

As Stephanie waited in the dark, she heard some noises outside the barricade. They sounded like zombies and skeletons. Wielding her first weapon, a wooden sword, she readied herself for an invasion. But, then, the grunting and clattering started growing more intense. It was as if the mobs outside were being attacked. Cautiously, Stephanie took down the barrier, and looked out. What she saw startled her. There were two other minecrafters fighting off some skeletons. One was a black Yoshi with a black leather jacket, fedora, and sunglasses, even though it was night out. The other was a green Yoshi also with a black leather jacket and green goggles on top of his head. On the backs of their jackets, they each had a Yoshi egg sewed on. Together, they cleared off the skeletons. Stephanie came out armed with her wooden sword, and walked up to them. They turned and saw her. The green one said, "Hi! My name's Amador Edwards. Though, people call me Ed."

Then, the black Yoshi stepped up and said, "And I'm Zerok Edwards. Personally, though, I'd prefer 'Yoshevil'."

Stephanie shook hands with each of them and said, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Stephanie, aka, Creeper Hunter Girl. Thanks for saving my skin back there."

"No problem," said Ed. "What are you doing out here, anyways?"

Stephanie looked down and said, "I'm new. So I just spawned here."

Yoshevil patted her on the shoulder and said, "Well, maybe we could team up?"

Ed looked at his brother in shock. "Yoshevil! Hold on! We don't even know her. How do we know we could trust her?" He pulled Yoshevill closer and whispered, "What if she's working for you-know-who?"

"Relax, twin bro," Yoshevil patted his back. "She's cool enough. Plus, if she WAS working for you-know-who, she would've rescued herself from those skeletons."

"Fair enough." They turned back to Stephanie and said, "Alright, follow us. We have some more people we want you to meet."

"Cool! I'm coming. Just let me get my supplies." Stephanie grabbed her wood, tore down the shack, and got everything in her inventory. "Right, let's go!"

…

Day 2:

"So, how much further?" Stephanie asked after the sun had risen above the clouds. Ed turned his head to look at her. "Soon. It's just over this last hill."

As soon as they stopped, Stephanie looked in front of them. Ahead of them was a large mansion made out of all the different types of wood. It was three stories high, and had at least 100 glass windows. It was lit up with glow-stone and torches. "Well, there it is," said Yoshevil, "Home, sweet, home." They walked up to the wood door, and walked in. Inside, were three more people waiting for them. Two of them had purple cloths on their shoulders. One had black hair, and crown with a sapphire on his head, blue eyes, and a black, purple and gold robe on. The other had a gold crown with wings on each side, and gold, purple, and silver armor on. The third minecrafter had black hair, short in front a little bit longer in back, bangs (like a anime style bangs), and dark blue eyes. His pants were a dark blue color, and he had on a dark purple shirt with a dark blue jacket over it. The two minecrafters with the purple on their arms came up and greeted the Yoshis. "Ed. Yoshevil. Good to see you both safe," said the one with the black crown.

"Thanks, Vedo," said Ed. Then he said, pointing to Stephanie, "This is Creeper Hunter Girl. She's going to be a part of our team."

The minecrafter with the bangs came up to her and studied her closely, looking her up and down suspiciously. Stephanie reeled back at his forwardness. "Is she safe?" he asked.

Yoshevil pulled him back and said, "Take it easy, Xavier; give her some space."

Xavier turned and looked at Yoshevil with a glare, "We don't know her intentions yet! How do we know we can trust her?!"

"If she could've saved herself from skeletons, she would've!" replied Ed.

Xavier just pulled away and pulled his hair back in an I-don't-care motion. "Yeah, well, it's probably best if I go and set up her room, then." With that, he took off up the stairs, leaping two at a time. The minecrafter with the gold crown came up to her as the others went to the living room area and led her to a chair. "You'll have to pardon Xavier. He can be a bit…extravagant at times. I am Flingo, King Vedo's right-hand man."

Stephanie shook his hand. "Nice to meet all of you, and you can just call me 'Stephanie'."

"Are you hungry?" Stephanie turned her head and saw King Vedo carrying a cake into the living room. "Wanna share?"

…

As the day rolled along, Stephanie got to know more about the team, and they got to know more about her. This team of minecrafters, she found out, were on the trail of a legendary mob/god. His name was Herobrine. They formed themselves into a little team, and just decided to look for signs. But all the while, they had fun under cover too. They did Hunger Games on other severs, they played minigames, they just hung out, but, most of all, they hunted for Herobrine.

"We still haven't thought of a good name for our group yet," finished Ed, "But, whatever it is, it'll be a good one."

Xavier popped in and said, "I still think it should be 'Team X'."

"No way," argued Vedo, "I want it to be 'The Flights'!"

The Edwards looked at each other and shrugged. As the two argued, Stephanie thought_ What maniacs we turned out to be over a stupid name…wait! THAT'S IT!_ "We could be 'Team Maniac'!" She shouted all of the sudden. Everyone paused. Then, Xavier piped up and said, "I like it. It's subtle, yet powerful, like me."

Vedo and Flingo looked at each other and nodded, as did the Edwards. And so, Team Maniac was born.

…

**(And so, it begins! The next episode is up to YOU. What do you want Team Maniac to do? Meet legendary YouTubers? Do a Hunger Games or other minigame? Look for Herobrine? You decide. A big shout-out goes to Riku Kingdom Hearts (Xavier), Eduardo Amador Amazonas (Amador Edwards), and Gametime99/ Yoshevil (Yoshevil) for helping me with this. The other three characters are my own. Please check the colab partners out, check out my other stories, and I'll see you later, you maniacs.)**


	2. The Treasure Hunt

**(This idea came from my good friend, LadyAnatar. All credit for this idea goes to her. I own Stephanie/ Creeper Hunter Girl, but not any other skins or characters. Gamertime99/Yoshevil [Yoshevil], Eduardo Amador Amazonas [Ed], and Riku Kingdom Hearts [Xavier/ Lilac] all get their skin credits and contributions to this chapter. Also, I want to thank all my readers out there for their WONDERFUL support. 'Nuff said. Let's get writing.)**

_-Original Idea: "Maybe a treasure hunt? Like one where they find a map with "X marks the spot" and everything. (Depending on how ridiculous you want to go, there could be a bunch of jellybeans or something in the treasure chest.)" -LadyAnatar_

Creeper Hunter Girl, aka Stephanie, looked out of the window of her new room in Team Maniac HQ. It was a beautiful new day in Minecraftia, and she wanted to go and do something. Yet, she couldn't figure out what. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered, absent-mindedly. Xavier stepped in with his cool composure and his attitude. He looked at Stephanie with a hint of sneakiness in his mischievous dark blue eyes. Grinning, he walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Stephanie turned around to see Xavier, grinning at her. "Hey," he said.

"Xavier!" Stephanie gasped. "W-what're you doing in here?"

"You told me I could come in, and I did." He pulled up a chair and sat in it, putting his feet up on the table. "So, what were you so deep in thought about?"

Stephanie sat on her bed. "I was just being bored. I want to do something. Go mining, play 'Cops-n-Robbers', anything."

Xavier took a good look at the new girl. He didn't notice this before when they first met, but she did look kinda cute. He got up and sat on the bed right next to her. He said, "Well, why don't we just hang out, then. Just you and me. Mm? Maybe we could do a little one-on-one, or a mini-game, we could build something in Creative, anything."

Stephanie looked at him with curiosity in her emerald-green eyes. "What are you scheming?"

Xavier looked at her with mock shock. "Scheming? ME? What? No! I was just…suggesting stuff we could do. I want to get to know you." He put his arm around her shoulders. "We're friends, right? Friends shouldn't hide anything from friends."

Just then, King Vedo, the royal youngster with black hair and a black crown with a sapphire in the middle, came barging in, interrupting the "delightful" conversation. He looked at the two sitting on the bed with wide light blue eyes. "Uh…am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Stephanie stood up, blushing. "Uh, no. We were just finishing anyways."

"Good, because I think you guys will want to hear about what the Yoshi bros have found."

…

When the three minecrafters got into the living room, they saw Yoshevil, Ed, and Flingo surrounding a table with a piece of paper laying on it. The black Yoshi with a black fedora and leather jacket glanced at them and smiled. "Ah! Glad to see you guys are making up for that mishap the other day."

Stephanie and Xavier glanced at each other. He grinned, she scowled and turned red. Ed, the green Yoshi with a black leather jacket and green goggles, patted his brother on the back and said, "But, in any case, we were mining out in the mountain ranges not too far from here, and we found this." He pointed down at the paper. "We think it's a map to somewhere."

King Vedo, Stephanie, and Xavier moved in for a closer look. On the map was their location and a big red "X" in the top right corner of the map. "Maybe it can lead us to Herobrine?" asked Xavier.

"It could be a trap set by him," said Vedo.

"Or, it could lead us to another clue on how to defeat him," suggested Stephanie.

Ed glanced up at her and nodded his head slowly. "That's just what I was thinking. I suggest some of us should go there and check it out, while the rest of us stay here and guard HQ in case there's an attack. Any volunteers to go?" Xavier's hand shot up immediately, along with Vedo and Flingo. Stephanie around looked at the men, and finally, raised her hand. "Right, it's settled: You leave at dawn tomorrow, and Yoshevil and I will stay here and guard the base. Good luck, and we wish you success."

…

That night, Stephanie lay on her bed, but couldn't sleep. She thought about what might happen if they found the treasure, if there was a treasure, and if they would make it out alive. She heard a small creak of floorboards right next to her, and she turned her head to the sound. But, she could not see anything, so she turned back over, and tried to sleep. But, then, the door flew open. Stephanie jumped and sat up in bed. Turning her head to the door she saw glowing white eyes. Scrambling out of bed in terror, she reached the chest and pulled out her iron sword. But when she turned to face the enemy, she found a mask with white eyes laying on the floor, and Xavier laughing his head off. "XAVIER!" Stephanie growled, furious that it was a prank. "I thought you were HIM!"

Xavier just sat up from his conniption and looked at her through his bangs. "Hey, you gotta admit: THAT was pretty funny."

"No, it wasn't," She replied as she put her sword away. "I could've killed you!"

"Xavier stood on his feet and came up behind her. "But, I was just trying to see if you were still awake. Obviously, I was right."

Stephanie turned to face him. "Xavier, sometimes I don't even know how to react to you." With that, she stomped back to bed.

"Aww, come on! It was just a joke," Xavier pleaded. "And, besides, I can't sleep without seeing you first." Stephanie turned to look at him with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. But Xavier had already turned to leave. "I'll let you sleep now. Sweet spawn-dreams, Stephanie, and try saying THAT five times fast." With that, he walked out of the room, and closed the door. Stephanie stared after him a moment longer. _Why is there something in my gut telling me that he's not so bad after all?_ she thought as she went to bed.

…

After a short breakfast, Stephanie, Xavier, King Vedo, and Flingo all got their gear on, packed the essentials (food, water, building materials, and tools), and set off following the map to the possible treasure. They traveled far and wide, across jungle biomes, through desert biomes, and asking villagers around for three whole days. Stephanie noticed that, every time they stopped, Xavier was deliberately chosen to be her partner. Xavier was pleased with this, and she could tell, but Stephanie wondered why this was. One time, they were mining down in a cave for more coal for torches, and Xavier volunteered to carry half of her load, even though he had a full stack already. As they continued on, about halfway through the journey, the four mincrafters heard a rustle in the bushes. They got their swords out and prepared to strike, fearing that it could be HIM. Flingo slowly walked up to the bushes, and moved some of the leaves gently with the tip of his sword. Then, Flingo sighed and relaxed. Turning to the others, he shook his head and said, "It's just another minecrafter." As soon as Flingo turned away from the bush and walked back to the others a girl jumped out from behind it and stood in front of the group. She had a bow in her hand which she quickly raised and pointed at the group. She had light purple hair that went down to her shoulders, and she didn't have any bands and her eyes were a light purple. She was wearing a white t-shirt and had a light brown jacket over it, she had black pants and white shoes. She started at everyone as she pulled and arrow back in her bow. "Don't shoot." Flingo said, "We are just passing through here." The girl stared at Flingo for a bit then she slowly lowered her bow and put it away. "Who are you?" Flingo asked?

The girl didn't respond she just stared at everyone. "Hey we asked you a question, now answer it!" Xavier demanded.

"M-My name is L-Lilac," She stuttered quietly.

"What are you doing all alone out here?" Vedo asked. "It's dangerous to be alone especially at night."

Lilac stayed quiet for a minute then said, "I live out here, on my own."

"You must pretty tough then. Hey how about you join us on our journey?" Flingo asked.

Xavier quickly turned and looked at him, "Hey! We don't know anything about her! She could be lying!"

"I trust her." Stephanie said.

Xavier looked at Stephanie and gave a small smile at her and then sighed. "If she wants to come along she can."

"So Lilac do you want to join us?" Flingo asked again. Lilac didn't say anything but she nodded and smiled.

…

After a few days of traveling, the five minecrafters finally reached their destination. Xavier ran forward to the red wool "x", unable to contain his excitement. "We made it! And the "x" is just perfect."

"Oh, come on, Xavier," Vedo said, rolling his eyes, "You only like the 'x' because it's the letter that starts your name." The others snickered at this joke and Xavier jumped down from the "x".

"Whatever," he shrugged. "I'm going up that tree to get a better look at this thing." Before anyone could object, he sprinted off to the jungle tree nearby. He climbed up the vines, pushed aside some leaves in his way, and stood at the top to look at the perfectly-shaped "x". Then, a hand grabbed him on the shoulder, and pulled him back. Stumbling, he fell on his seat, and a rag with chlorophyll was tied over his mouth. Xavier struggled to look up and see who assailed him. Through the blurry vision as he tried to stay conscious, he saw the white eyes. He knew who it was, but, before he could do anything, he passed out into swirling blackness.

…

"Xavier has been up there for too long," Flingo commented. It had been five minutes, and the four remaining minecrafters were waiting for Xavier to come down.

"I'll go check on him," Stephanie offered, and she climbed up the vines.

Vedo watched as she clambered up the vines, but Lilac shuddered next to him as if she had felt a cold wind. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Something dark is here," she whispered in a scared voice. Just then, Stephanie poked her head off the edge of the tree and yelled, "He's not here! But you guys have to see this!"

Quickly, all three of them scrambled up the vines to where she was, and looked at the item in front of her. A chest surrounded with redstone torches was sitting at the center of the tree. In her hand, Stephanie held a note. Glancing at each other with worry and anticipation, they waited for Stephanie to read it. It said:

_You foolish minecrafters. If you want to see your friend again, one of you will jump into the center of my red 'x'. Follow my redstone torches and face me if you want to rescue your friend._

"I'll go," Stephanie said immediately.

"But, HE is too strong for any of us!" Lilac shuddered. "What if neither of you come back?"

"I have to try," Stephanie pulled on her iron armor, and got out her diamond sword. "Besides, I have my lucky diamond sword with me. I'll get Xavier out, even if it kills me."

Flingo just shook his head and said, "Then the luck of Notch be with you."

Stephanie turned to him and nodded. To the others as well, and then she went down the hole in the center of the "x".

…

Stephanie walked down the long redstone-lit tunnel for what seemed like forever. Clutching her diamond sword in her hand, she marched onward into the oblivion. _I'll find you, Xavier,_ she thought determinedly. Then, she saw a light just ahead of her. She ran towards it. But when she got there, the scene in front of her made her stop in her tracks. Xavier was bound, hand and foot, dangling by his wrists over a pit of lava, flailing helplessly like a caught fish. His eyes were ablaze with fury and a rag covered his mouth. Stephanie couldn't see any possible way to reach him…_unless…_Quickly, she pulled out her pickaxe, and started mining cobble to make a bridge and a tower. Carefully, she built her two-block-wide bridge to the spot directly under Xavier. From there, she started to build upward. Xavier saw her and stopped thrashing so that she could get a good grip on him. Stephanie reached out, grabbed him, and jumped down onto the bridge with her prize. But right when she hit the cobblestone, she saw Him at the end of the bridge.

…

His eyes glowed an eerie white and he had a blue shirt and blue jeans. He had brown short hair, and his smirk said everything. Stephanie knew this had to be Herobrine. She untied Xavier's hands, and got out her sword to fight Herobrine. Bu Herobrine got his pickaxe, complete with full enchantments, and tapped the bridge. Immediately, the cobblestone disappeared leaving only a 4x4 platform for Stephanie and Xavier to stand on. Xavier pulled out his sword and stood back to back with Stephanie.

"Ready to rough this out?" he asked her.

"Yup! Let's dance," she replied. With that, she ran across the platform in a running jump and launched herself at Herobrine. Herobrine met her in the air, and clashed pick and sword with her. Then, he grabbed her by the leg and started swinging her in a circle faster and faster. He let go, and she was hurled at a wall. Stephanie landed with a thud and let out a gasp as air was knocked out of her, making her dizzy. But Xavier took a leap across the lava to her side, and steadied her. Glaring at Herobrine, he made a dashing attempt to slash him. But Herobrine was too quick, and he nimbly dodged to one side, swinging his elbow at a soft spot on the minecrafter's back. Then, he turned to Stephanie, who was just running for him. She swung her sword wildly at him as she pushed him back towards the lava. Herobrine stopped right at the edge as he blocked the last attack. Xavier then came up unexpectedly and up-chucked him dead in the face. Herobrine lost his balance, and fell into the lava. Suddenly, a rumble shook the ground, and the cave started to collapse. Xavier and Stephanie ran out of the cavern just before it did.

…

"So, then, we had to run for at least a mile," Xavier was telling the Yoshi bros the experience back at HQ. "The cave was collapsing all around us and Stephanie got knocked in the head by a falling rock. I had to carry her the rest of the way out. Then, the guys saw us, and we all went home."

"And Stephanie?" Ed turned to look at the poor minecrafter, still unconscious from the blow, lying on the couch with a bandage soaked on one side with blood. Lilac and Vedo were caring for her. "How will she hold up after this now that she knows?"

Xavier turned to Stephanie with pain in his eyes. "I want to keep her safe. I know I have to now that Herobrine knows that we are getting stronger. He wants to pick us off, one by one, until Team Maniac is no more. But I'll stick with her, no matter what."

Yoshevil looked at him and said, "You really do like her, don't you?"

Xavier nodded and said, "Just don't tell her yet. I'll tell her myself someday."

At that moment, they heard a small groan and a joyful cry of "She lives!" from Vedo. Xavier, Ed, and Yoshevil all rushed to the couch to where she was. Stephanie opened her emerald eyes and asked, "Is it over?"

Yoshevil looked at her with relief and seriousness as he said, "No. The battle is over, but the war has just begun."

Stephanie sat up and rubbed her sore head. "I'm glad that everyone's alive, though. So, who's up for a Hunger Games?"

…

**(Well, everyone's alive. Like last time, the next chapter is up to YOU! What happens next? Don't forget to review and suggest a topic for the next chapter. Maybe yours will be posted. Special thanks to LadyAnatar for the chapter idea. Skin credit goes to Riku Kingdom Hearts, Eduardo Amador Amazonas, and Gametime99, and myself. And thank YOU for reading, go check out all my favorite authors, favorite stories, and such, and I will see you later, you Maniacs!)**


	3. PRANK WAR!

**(This idea came from one of my co-authors. Kudos to Eduardo Amador Amazonas for suggesting this ridiculously funny suggestion. Also, skin credit goes where credit is due: Riku (Xavier/ Lilac), Eduardo (Amador Edwards), Gametime99 (Yoshevil), and myself (King Vedo, Flingo, CHG, and the security gaurd), and some surprise guests. I'm not saying who, you'll just have to guess. ONWARD AND UPWARD!)**

…

_Original Idea: "How about for the next chapter they all go to the mall, and two of them pull pranks in the elevator? Maybe doing those things on that one list you got on your profile? Maybe when their friends what to get on, the door opens and shows them dancing in the elevator."- Eduardo Amador Amazonas_

…

"Are you sure we should be here?" asked Lilac, the shy, but friendly, purple-haired girl. Her friends CHG, or Stephanie as people liked to call her, Xavier, and Yoshevil were all taking a walk down at the mall in Minecraftia looking at all the mod-plates they could buy. "And why are we looking at mod-plates anyway?"

Stephanie turned to her new friend and said, "Lilac, the mod-plates are what make Minecraftia more interesting. They add new abilities that you couldn't normally do regularly. Once you stand on one, that mod will turn on and let you do stuff that you wouldn't normally do. It's kind of like a pressure plate. I like the creepy stuff like the Slender mod."

Xavier smiled at Stephanie with his dark blue eyes. "I do too, but I'm more of a gambling kind of guy, so I go for the lucky stuff. Like this one here," he said as he pulled a square plate with a name on it down from a shelf. Stephanie peered at it and read it. "The 'Lucky Block Mod'? Let's see." She took the plate and read it aloud: "'_Step on the plate, and be able to create your lucky blocks with random surprises, death traps, mobs, and more'._ Sounds interesting, but I still like the 'Creepy Pasta' stuff."

Xavier shrugs and puts the plate back on the shelf. Just then, Yoshevil ran up to them and said, "Guys! Look at this! I found a list dropped on the floor in a nearby tools shop. Take a look."

Lilac took the list and read the title. "'**Top**** 68 Most Annoying Things to Do In an Elevator**'?"

"Uh-huh! We could do a prank spree in the mall. It's got to have at least four elevators, it's so massive."

Stephanie and Xavier exchanged an amused glance. "Sure," said Stephanie, "Let's do it!"

…

"A pranking spree?" asked an unknown voice hidden away in a nearby bush. "Sounds like we have some competition."

There were seven minecrafters listening in to the conversation about a pranking spree. Two of them had their eyes hidden away with sunglasses, one had a space-suit on, one was an amphibian, and one was a Chewbacca in a suit. The other two were normal humans like the two wearing sunglasses. "You think we should challenge them?" asked the human in a white shirt, chain around his neck and a red-and-black checkered hoodie.

The first one with sunglasses and a brown rat-tail spoke up, his amethyst amulet shining in the lamp-light: "I'm sure they will gladly accept. I think we should ask them personally. Let's follow them when they leave the mall, and see where they live. Then, we'll challenge them to an elevator prank war."

The second person with sunglasses and a black suit grinned. "This is gonna be awesome."

…

After Xavier bought his "lucky block" mod-plate and Stephanie bought her "slender" plate, the four minecrafters decided to go home. "Well," said Yoshevil, "Maybe we can plan out the whole 'prank' thing when we get home. I wonder how the others are going to like it."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll love the idea," said Stephanie coming up to his side. "It's just a shame that we can't have a prank wars with teams seeing as there is an odd number of us."

"Yeah, a real shame indeed." So, the four mincrafters walked silently back to their base in the middle of nowhere. Ed was the first to greet them. "Where have you guys been?"

"The mall," said Xavier, "And lookie what I've got!" He pulled out his lucky block mod-plate placed it on the ground, and jumped on it. He glowed brightly, and then turned back to normal. "Now, I can make Lucky blocks!" he shouted.

"Whoa, there, not in the house, big-shot!" exclaimed Ed when he looked at the plate, "This is a serious mod that could possibly wreck your day."

"Big deal. Now, where are the dispensers and gold at?"

"In the chest farthest from the left," replied Flingo. Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Stephanie went to open it.

…

Seven minecrafters in various skins stood in the doorway. Four were human, two were animal-hybrids in suits, and one had a spacesuit. Two humans wore sunglasses. The first one with a gold and amethyst amulet said, "Hi, I'm Sky." Then, he pointed to the others in turn. "These are my friends HuskyMudkipps, Ssundee, Jerome, Bajan, Deadlox, and Minecraft Universe, or MU for short. Can we come in?"

Stephanie stared at the famous minecrafters in awe. Team Crafted were legends of their own kind. To be honored by their presence was more than she could ask for. "S-sure," she studdered, still in surprise. "Come on in! Have a seat."

"Thanks," said Jerome, the furry bacca in a black suit. "Hey, do you have anything we could eat?"

"Sure thing. FLINGO!" Stephanie called to the flight-clan minecrafter in gold armor. "Can you get some refreshments for our guests?"

"Absolutely," he replied and headed off to the kitchen. Just then, Xavier popped into the living room holding a gold block with a white question mark in his hand. "Right! I'm ready to test this thing out! Who wants to watch?"

Ssundee, the sunglassed bearded man with a black suit, jumped up at this and said, "Sure, I'm game. Let's do dis!" So he and Xavier went out into the backyard with ten lucky blocks. Sky and Stephanie sat down and discussed the prank that they were plotting at the mall.

"You declare a prank war?" Stephanie asked surprised.

"Well, why not?" asked the Budder King. "I count seven from each of our teams, so I'd say we're about even."

Stephanie glanced at him. "Interesting…" Just then, a loud explosion was heard from the side of the house. Two seconds later, Xavier, covered in black from head to foot, stood fuming in the front door. Ssundee was right behind him, laughing his head off.

"Can you believe it!?" Xavier raged. "First, I get a diamond block, and then, I blow up!"

"Dude!" laughed Ssundee, "You looked so surprised! It is called a 'lucky block' for a reason"

"And I thought I'd get lucky," he moaned before he plodded over to the couch and slumped over. "So, what's going on?"

"Team Crafted has just issued a prank wars challenge!" Stephanie announced to her Team. "What says Team Maniac!?"

Everyone in the house cheered their approval. Stephanie then turned to the Budder King and said, "Challenge accepted, Sky."

…

They decided the location would be the mall. It was large enough and already had the elevators needed to pull off the pranks. The challenge was to prank as many people as possible until the end of the day when the store closed, then tally their scores. The two teams would be on opposite ends of the mall. The team with the most amount of pranks would win. Team Maniac and Team Crafted took their positions in the center of the mall, and made the teams.

"I think the leaders should go last," decided Stephanie, "I choose Flingo to take the first round. Then Xavier, Lilac, Vedo, and finally Ed and Yoshevil, and me."

"In that order?" asked Sky, surprise giving way in his voice.

"Yes."

"In that case, first will be Deadlox, then Husky, MU, Jerome, Benja, Ssundee, and then me."

Xavier jumped up and down in excitement. "Cool! I get paired up with the amphibian!"

"Well, at least SOMEONE knows what the difference is between an amphibian and a fish," snorted Husky to Jerome.

"Hey! I'm not the one that started it in the first place," said Jerome. Turning to King Vedo, he said, "Don't expect me to take it easy on you."

Vedo fixed his crown and glared playfully at the Bacca. "Likewise, Fluffy."

"If you've quite finished," interrupted Ssundee, "I think we should start now. Just one question: Does it still count if we prank one another?"

Yoshevil stood up to him and said, "Not if you're on the same team. That wouldn't be fair."

"I agree," said Sky. "This prank wars starts right at opening time. 8:00."

"See you at closing time, then," said Stephanie as she shook hands with the Budder King. With that, the two teams separated to their designated elevators.

…

"So, what's the plan?" asked Flingo, "What am I doing in the elevator?"

Stephanie handed him a book called Green Eggs and Ham. "Read that out loud to the first person who comes on. Stop reading when they get off."

"Alright," said Flingo hesitantly as he climbed onto the elevator. Suddenly nervous, Flingo started shivering. He had never pranked anyone before, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be doing it right. The first person climbed onto the elevator, and Flingo started reading: "I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am." Until the elevator door opened, Flingo did not stop reading. The doors opened, and the person climbed off snickering. Sighing with relief, Flingo stopped reading and went down to the team downstairs. "I did it!" he whispered to them excitedly. "I pranked my first person."

"Did they laugh?" asked Stephanie.

"I heard sniggering as they left, so I believe that would count."

"Good," said Stephanie. Pulling a watermelon out of the sack, she handed it to Flingo and said, "Now try to sell this to someone."

Flingo stared quizzically at the melon in his arms and asked, "Who would want a melon in a mall?"

"You never know," said Xavier, and he pushed him onto the elevator. Flingo went up to the second floor and waited for the door to open. When it did, a minecrafter dressed in a suit and tie came into the elevator. Flingo looked at the melon and then the minecrafter. Then, as best as he could, he held out the melon to him and said, "Would you like this, sir? It's fresh from the garden, and ready to be eaten. It's yours for just two iron."

The minecrafter smiled at him and said, "Is this a joke? Are you trying to prank me or something?"

Flingo almost stopped when he said that, and grinned sheepishly saying, "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Because you and your friends are having a rank wars against Team Crafted, aren't you?"

The door opened and Flingo and the man in a suit walked out. "Let me give you and your friends a few tips on how to REALLY prank someone in an elevator."

Xavier heard this and jumped up from his hiding place. "How on Mincraftia did you know about it?"

The man just fixed his tie and smiled. "I work for the security department in the mall. My name's Fred. I could give you guys tips, but only if you're willing to listen."

Xavier crossed his arms. "We don't ne-" A hand clapped over his mouth stopped him from saying more. Stephanie came from behind and said, "Tell us what you know."

…

Fred told them about how to go about doing the pranks in the elevator. First, he tipped them on how many people have been pranked so far. "So far," he said, "Deadlox has five people pranked."

"Are they, like, doing shifts?" asked Ed.

"Yes, but it is kind of like the shifts you are doing. Next, Husky is thinking about doing some water pranks. Water balloon fight, filling the elevator with water, I think he has water."

"Well, he is a water Pokémon," said Xavier. "So, what do we do?"

Fred gave them some ideas on pranking in the elevator. Soon, Vedo and Xavier both got five people, and Lilac and Ed got four. Yoshevil got six, and Stephanie was the last to go before the mall closed. "Good luck," whispered Xavier in her ear. Stephanie grinned and nodded. Then, she stepped into the elevator and prepared the final pranks.

…

Stephanie got ready for the first person. The doors of the elevator opened, and in stepped a woman with her two children. Stephanie waited for the doors to close, and then, randomly shouted, "No need to panic! They open up again!" The children laughed at this and the woman smiled at her with a teasing glint in her eye. As the doors opened, the woman and children left and a man in a business suit stepped in. Stephanie held her breath as the doors closed. The man looked strangely at her, and snorted, smiling. Then, the doors opened, and Stephanie let her breath go. At this, the man chuckled softly. Stephanie then awaited the next victim. Upon the next minecrafter arriving, she opened her sack up and peeked inside. The minecrafter looked at her and she said, "Are you getting enough air in there?" At this, the mincrafter started laughing. When the doors opened, he was still laughing. _YES!_ she thought triumphantly. _Just a few more before closing time, and then, we'll tally our scores with Team Crafted._ But, as time passed, the people began to slowly disappear from the mall. Stephanie had reached her fifth prank, and was anxiously awaiting her last. But, as time went on, she almost gave up hope on finishing her prank spree. But, then, her salvation came when a Nyan-Cat skinned minecrafter walked into the elevator. Stephanie waited for the elevator to go down. Midway, she randomly shouted, "ring, ring!" After the third "ring", she pulls out a banana from her bag and holds it to her ear. The minecrafter snorts and bursts into laughter. The dorsopen, and she runs triumphantly to her team. But the time for the mall to close was upon them. So, they quickly thanked Fred, and headed for the center entrance to the mall, where Team Crafted waited for them.

…

Stephanie and Sky tallied up the final scores while the two separate teams waited anxiously for the result. Soon, the two leaders came back, and the teams listened to Sky and Stephanie.

"Team Crafted!" Sky announced, hisbudder amulet shinning in the moonlight, "We did good with our pranks today. Deadlox got five people pranked. Husky go four. TrueMU got five as well, and Fluffy pranked six. Finally, Benja and Ssundee tied for four, and I have six. That gives us a grand total of thirty-four people pranked."

Stephanie took Sky's place and said, "Team Maniac, we, as well, did good in our pranking spree. Flingo pranked four, Vedo and Xavier got five both. Lilac and Ed tied for four, and Yoshevil pranked six. As for me? I pranked four. That brings our total to thirty-two."

Sky shook hands with Stephanie and said, "That was a close war, but Team Crafted still reigns victorious."

Stephanie punched the Budder king on the arm and laughed. "Admit it: you though we would win, didn't you?"

Sky and the rest of Team Crafted lingered a while longer, and then bade them good-bye. Xavier called to them as they disappeared over the blocky hills, "I hope we meet again!" Jerome and Husky waved back, and then followed their comrades. As for Team Maniac, they all headed off back to their base for their next plan.

…

**(Well, THAT took longer than it needed. But, hey! It's over now. Don't forget to leave a review suggesting what Team Maniac should do next. Special thanks go to my Co-authors (see above), and, obviously, to YOU for reading this Fan-fiction. Let's see…am I forgetting anyone? ...OH YES! A **_**HUMONGOUS**_** thanks to Team Crafted for what they do, and their incredible work that inspired me to add them into my fiction. Now, I think that is everything…NO it's not! Also, be sure to look in my profile for the URL to my YouTube channel. If you like what you see, suggest something for me to read. Until next chapter, I will see you all later. BYE!)**


	4. The Rescue and Previous Histories

**(Riku: I actually came up with the first half of this story, so Manias can't really take ALL the credit.**

**Manias: That was because I was BUSY! When a paper is due, a paper is due! Geez! Even I have my problems.**

**Riku: Sure. But you even said yourself that I did a really good "Herobrine" job. Admit it!  
**

**Manias: ANYWAYS, I don't own anybody's characters except my own. Obviously I own Stephanie and Vedo and Flingo.**

**Riku: I own Lilac and Xavier.**

**Manias: And Eduardo owns Ed, and Gametime owns Yoshevil.**

**Riku: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Now, what do you say we get this started now?**

**Manias: Sounds fine to me.)**

…

It was a few weeks after the prank wars with Team Crafted. Stephanie woke up in the middle of the night. She thought she could hear something out of her window. She got up from her bed and walked over to her window. Looking out of her window she saw Lilac sitting outside under a tree. Stephanie quietly went from her bedroom, down the hall and staircase, and to the front door, and opened it. She quietly stepped outside, and walked over to Lilac and sat down beside her. "Hey Lilac, what's up?" she asked.

Lilac turned, surprised, and looked at her, "Oh Stephanie what are you doing here?"

"I came out to see you. What are you doing up so late?"

Lilac looked at Stephanie with sad eyes and said, "I just wanted to think about things. I think it's best if I leave you guys."

Stephanie couldn't believe it! Her friend, the only other girl on the team, was LEAVING!? "Why do you want to leave?"

"I don't want to cause you guys any trouble."

"But you haven't caused any trouble. Please don't leave! You're my friend, and friends help each other out!" Stephanie begged.

Lilac stood up and shook her head, "No. I'm sorry, but this is my choice to leave. Please tell this to the others in the morning. I'm going to get my things and leave now."

Lilac started to head to the door when suddenly a flash of lighting appeared I'm front of her, it started her and caused her to fall to the ground. When the light disappeared Stephanie was shocked to see who was standing in front of Lilac. With glowing white eyes and the evil smirk on his face, Stephanie recognized him in an instant: It was Him! It was Herobrine! Herobrine smiled evilly at Lilac and said, "It's about time I found you." Lilac just stared at him in fear, she didn't move a muscle. Herobrine bent down and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, but Lilac didn't try to run.

Stephanie quickly jumped to her feet, "Let her go!" She yelled at Herobrine.

Herobrine looked at her and said, "Foolish human; do not interfere with us."

Lilac turned to look at Stephanie, her eyes filled with tears, "Stephanie just run inside! Forget about me; I'll be fine!"

Stephanie clenched her fists, "No! I won't let this happen!"

"Do not interfere human!" Herobrine yelled and then another flash of lightning came out of nowhere. Stephanie closed her eyes and stumbled backwards from the blinding light. When she opened her eyes both Herobrine and Lilac were gone. But in their place, a piece of paper lay on the ground. Stephanie picked up the paper and looked at it:

_Foolish human! If you really care about Lilac, and if you really want to save her, follow the map on the other side of this paper. You shouldn't bother trying, though; there is no point in saving your friend. She shall soon be become my queen, and there isn't anything you can do."_

Stephanie stood there for a minute, staring at the paper as if she was frozen. How could this monster decide that Lilac would be his QUEEN?! After standing there for a few minutes in shock, she ran inside and shouted, "Guys wake up! Wake up! Lilac is gone!"

…

"What do you mean she's gone!?" King Vedo asked. The whole of Team Maniac was up and out of bed at the cry of their newest member disappearing. King Vedo, of course, was filled with disbelief and horror. "What happened, Stephanie?!"

"I saw Lilac sitting outside and I went to talk to her," Stephanie explained with tearful eyes. "She said she wanted to leave the team. I tried to convince her otherwise, but then Herobrine appeared out of nowhere, and took her away."

"Herobrine was here?!" Xavier shouted, infuriated and scared that Team Maniac's worst enemy was so close to their base. The others started looking at each other in fear as well, and started muttering to themselves. Xavier took Stephanie by the arms and asked, "Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I...I wanted to but I was too afraid. But Herobrine did leave this note." Stephanie held out the paper for the others to see. Yoshevil took it and examined it. "We should go out and save her." Yoshevil said.

"No," Stephanie decided, "I'll go alone. I let Herobrine take Lilac and I'll get her back."

"It's too dangerous to go alone! At least let me come along." Xavier said.

Stephane looked at him and sighed, "Fine you can come." Seeing Vedo's face, she said, "I understand you have feelings for Lilac. But knowing you, you probably would not think clearly if you faced Him. I promise I'll bring her back." Vedo still looked shocked and frustrated, but he nodded, eyes downcast.

"Be careful." Ed said.

"When you see Herobrine, kick his posterior for us!" Flingo said.

Stephanie nodded, "I will, and I WILL bring Lilac back. I promise." With that Stephanie and Xavier got some supplies, and they left.

…

They walked for a while as they followed the map, killing any mobs that got in their way. Soon they came to "X" on the map. They looked around and soon saw a hole in the ground. They walked over to it, and looked down to see a ladder leading down. "I'll go first." Xavier said. Stephanie nodded and went down the ladder after him. They climbed down for a while until they reached the bottom of the ladder. They looked around the tunnel and the saw that they were in a dungeon like place with stone brick walls and moss hanging from them. Bars were in almost every room, and dim torches lit the ways. Xavier realized where they were and exclaimed, "We're in a stronghold!"

"Lilac has to be around here somewhere. Come on," Stephanie said as she started walking around. She walked up to a door and opened it. Looked inside, Stephanie sighed with relief as she saw no mobs anywhere. She started walking to a staircase leading down.

"Hey wait up Stephanie!" Xavier shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

…

They walked down the stairs and came to the next floor. It was a long hallway with one door at the end of it. Stephanie opened it, and then froze. Xavier looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. The room they were looking into was a large room and, in the center of the room, was Lilac! She had her hands tied behind her back and her feet were also tied up. She was looking down at the ground, and her hair draped over her face.

"Lilac!" Stephanie shouted as she ran to Lilac and jumped down to see her.

Lilac looked up to see Stephanie and Xavier and looked surprised to see them. "Stephanie...Xavier…what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to rescue you." Stephanie said as she smiled at Lilac.

"No! I don't want you guys to save me!" Lilac shouted, surprising Stephanie and Xavier.

"Why don't you want us to save you?" Xavier asked.

"I don't want to cause you guys any trouble."

"But you haven't!" Stephanie shouted. "You're our friend and we are going to save you!"

"No Stephanie! Listen to me! Please." Lilac shouted again at she stared at Stephanie with big sad eyes. "There's something you don't know."

"What do you need to tell us?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, five years ago I was a different person. My name was different and my looks were also different. My real name is not important. But I will tell you five years ago I wasn't as shy and scared..."

…

**Flashback 5 years ago: POV Lilac:**

I was part of a group of fighters who fought against Herobrine. We were all great at fighting and tracking. We'd find Herobrine, and then attack him. I was one of the best fighters they had. I had many skills and I was respected by the whole team. But one day, when I was walking alone in a forest, He appeared. He had come out of nowhere and took me by surprise. He was quick, and grabbed me and then we disappeared. I had closed my eyes when he grabbed me, and, when I opened my eyes, we were underground on platform above lava. Herobrine set me down and smiled evilly at me and said, "You, human, have tried to kill me before, but you have anger and power, and I like that about you."

"What are you talking about?" I had asked him as I gritted my teeth.

"You are a human that I seem to have a liking for. You shall be my queen."

"NO!" I had shouted, "I'll never be your queen!" I quickly jumped up and pulled out my sword and stabbed him in the gut, and in those few seconds I made a decision. I turned around and jumped off the platform and fell into the lava. After I had jumped in everything went black. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone, and I sat up and looked around. I was in a forest. I stated crying. I knew Herobrine would come and find me, but I didn't want him to. I became very scared and feared that he would come. So I changed my name and changed my looks, so he would never fine me. I always hoped every day that he would never find me, but I guess I he has.

**End of Lilac POV:**

Stephanie and Xavier stared at Lilac after the story. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Xavier asked.

"I didn't want you guys knowing," Lilac bowed her head as if the burden was still on her. Then, she looked at her friends, suddenly scared. "Now please leave."

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Stephanie shouted again as she stared crying.

"Please, Stephanie, this is my choice. I don't want you guys getting hurt. Please leave."

"But...but…" Stephanie tried to continue but she couldn't find the right words. Bowing her head in sorrow, Xavier pulled Stephanie to her feet and headed towards the door, "Come on Stephanie; let's go."

…

They walked out the door and closed it behind them. Right after they closed it, a flash of light appeared behind them, coming from within the room. They turned around and looked through the small window the door. Herobrine was standing in front of Lilac. "My beautiful queen, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Lilac shuddered, but her voice was steadily calm as she said, "Only on one condition: you will never hurt my friends…ever."

Herobrine kneeled down in front of her and titled her chin up so he could see her face. Her eyes were furious and scared, but Herobrine just smirked and said, "I can't promise anything about them, but I can promise no harm will come to you."

Stephanie made a fist and was filled with a sudden desire to rush by Lilac's side. She started to shout, "Lil-...", but was cut off by Xavier, who put his arm around Stephanie to hold her back, and put his other hand over her mouth. Stephanie looked at him angrily, but Xavier just shook his head and nodded to the room. Herobrine had risen, and was taking Lilac by the arm.

"Let's go my queen." Herobrine said as he picked up Lilac and then in a flash of light they were gone. After they left, Xavier let go of Stephanie. Filled with rage, she turned around and slapped him, her eyes filled with tears, "How could you let Him take her?! Why didn't you let me try to save her?!"

Xavier rubbed his cheek where Stephanie slapped him and said "This is what she wanted. Lilac wanted to do this. Please understand: Lilac has made her choice."

More tears filled Stephanie's face, "But...but…she was...my friend..." She burst in to tears crying. Xavier put his hands around her and hugged her.

"We will get her back, but we'll need reinforcements if we do. I know she is your friend; she's mine too. But THINK, Stephanie: what good would it be if we rush in there, swords flashing, without a plan or backup?"

Stephanie looked into his deep blue eyes. Xavier always was there for her when she needed it. She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder, letting his soothing presence comfort her. Just then, they heard somebody come running towards them. Grabbing their swords, they got ready for a fight. But the person running towards them was none other than King Vedo himself. The young Flight-Clan king was running towards them with his black crown tipped to one side. "I followed you because I care about Lilac too. I heard everything she said. There's only one place to go."

Vedo pulled out fourteen pieces of Obsidian. Xavier and Stephanie gasped in astonishment. "NO!" Xavier whispered, "You don't mean?!..."

Vedo slowly nodded his head. "Guys, we're going to Hell."

…

After a short period of time had passed, the portal to the Nether was built. Vedo lit it up, and the portal flashed purple. Stephanie stepped forward and said, "This is it, guys. Let's go." With that, she jumped in without another word. The new dimension swirled around before it settled sown to reveal a nether fortress right in front of them. Xavier and Vedo followed right after her. Stephanie pulled out some cobble that she collected earlier, and started to build a precarious bridge across to the fortress. Xavier and Vedo followed her, but then, Xavier looked right and saw a-"GHAST!" With that, he launched himself at Stephanie, and pulled her into the fortress with Vedo scrambling after them. The Ghast's blast of fire aimed for the young king, but missed and hit the bridge instead. The bridge was destroyed. "No going back now, eh?" asked Vedo, panting hard. The three minecrafters got up, and dusted themselves off. But when Stephanie turned around, HE was standing there with a pickaxe in hand. Behind him, was Lilac, lying on the ground, asleep. Stephanie, blinded by anger, was filled with a need for revenge. HE was the cause for all her pain, and He was the reason they were here. So, Stephanie lunged for him, sword in hand, and started to battle Herobrine.

…

**Stephanie's POV thinking about 5 yrs. ago:**

Whenever I hear the name "Herobrine", I think back to that day when my parents were killed. It was just a normal day in our village. Dad was a guardian and Mom was a cook. My brother and I would sometimes play outside and do mini-trolls on the other kids around. But, Herobrine came, and spawned all the mobs to stack us. A couple Zombies killed my mother, but my Dad was very brave and took us to a safe place. I don't remember what happened after that, but my brother disappeared. I crawled out to see Herobrine letting go of my father's neck and blood spilling out of him. Herobrine Turned to look for me, but I hid just before he found me. I didn't know what happened to my brother, but I assumed the worst. From that point on, I vowed to kill Herobrine for what he did to me. When he kidnapped Lilac, I found that to be the perfect time to take my revenge. And so that is why I went after her.

…

**End POV:**

Herobrine smiled as he matched Stephanie blow for blow. But Stephanie was so filled with rage that she did not notice that she was being pushed to the edge of the broken bridge. Herobrine punched her in the stomach, and Stephanie crumpled to the ground. Herobrine then, snapped his fingers, and chains were immediately wrapped around her legs and arms. Stephanie looked up at him and snarled in defiance. But Herobrine just turned back to the other two and raised his arm at them. Iron bars trapped them where they were and they couldn't break free. Turning back to Stephanie, he said, "Now that they are out of the way, I can deal with you properly."

But Stephanie gripped her sword and started slashing at the chains. Unfortunately, they would not yield. Herobrine snapped his fingers, and Stephanie was raised off the floor, arms and legs outstretched, and grew stiff. Raising his pickaxe, he struck Stephanie and slashed her right eye. Stephanie screamed in pain, but she could not do anything. Turning her around so that her back faced him, Herobrine moved some of the chains off of her back. Stephanie could not see what he was doing, so she started to panic. Xavier was screaming "NO! Don't do it!" to Herobrine, but Stephanie could not tell why. Then, something icy hot burned her skin in the back. Screaming in agony, she felt her skin melt into the hot sensation on her back. Her shirt was on fire, and the sensation seemed to last for a terrible hour. When it was released, she saw her shirt change from a creeper face to white eyes. Her shoes were gone, and her pants and sleeves were torn. Herobrine had corrupted her.

…

The chains released her, and she slumped to the ashy brick beneath her. Growling at Herobrine, she saw his face smiling down at her, mocking her. "Y-y-you…b-bastard…" she stuttered, still weak from pain.

"What's the matter?" he smiled. "Are you too weak to stand up to me?" He stepped on her, pushing her down again. "You pathetic mortals disgust me! You cry out to Notch whenever you are in trouble. You think Notch will hear you in a place like THIS? THIS IS **HELL!**" His voice echoed around the fortress, that it shook. Stephanie shuddered and looked at Herobrine as he raised his pickaxe, and prepared to finish her off. "This is your final resting place, Creeper Hunter Girl!"

"STOP!" A female voice was heard. Herobrine looked around to see Lilac, back into consciousness, and taking aim with a bow at him. Xavier and Vedo were right behind her and were holding their diamond swords. "Herobrine, I only agreed to be your wife if you did not hurt my friends!"

Herobrine smirked and said, I said I would not harm YOU. I did not make promises about your friends. Now that Creeper Hunter Girl has my mark, she is now one of my own corrupted puppets. I can use her to my heart's content." He pressed his foot on the mark that burned her, and she squeaked n pain and made fists. Turning back to Lilac, he said, "As for you, you are still my queen, so I will not harm you."

"I am NOT your queen!" Lilac shouted as she let the arrow loose. Herobrine dodged, but the arrow hit the chain on Stephanie's right wrist. Stephanie grabbed her pickaxe and started hacking at the chains. When she got free, she stood, her back still turned. Xavier ran over to her and asked, "Stephanie? Are you alright?"

Stephanie turned her left side to him and said, "Never again…" Turning in full view of him, Lilac and Vedo gasped at her corrupted appearance. But Xavier still looked at her and said, "When I find him, I will kill him!"

Stephanie stared at him with teary eyes. "But, I-I How can you like me when I might end up killing you as I am?"

Xavier ran his fingers through her brown tangled hair and said, "I don't like you; I love you, Stephanie. I want us to be together."

Stephanie started crying again as he said this, and he pulled her closer in a hug. Stephanie buried her head in his shoulder again, and was led back to the portal. Although they had freed Lilac from the clutches of Herobrine, it had come at a terrible cost. Now, with a corrupted Creeper Hunter Girl, they will have a hard battle to fight if the team will ever be free of Herobrine.

…

**(Manias: What a dramatic chapter! Lots of hurting, suspense, close friendships, and fighting.**

**Riku: Don't forget about revealing previous histories. That was MY favorite part.**

**Manias: As always, don't forget to comment down in the review section, checkout the other co-authors, and make sure you check out my YouTube channel too.**

**Riku: And, make sure you "drop in and say 'hi'."**

**Manias: HEY that's my line! Anyways, I'll see you later, you Maniacs!)**


End file.
